Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 28th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from September 28th 623 K.C. Record Damon Halliwell: I know call this meeting to order! I welcome all of you back once more to this weekly meeting of the Senate. I am pleased with how things have been going and to see some of our new members here. As always we will start with a recap of the last week. Archmage Baelheit, if you would please. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. My fellow Magi, last night saw the culmination of many weeks of effort. Since before Hellscream's genocidal campaign began and the desecration in the Vale. Chancellor. I believe we are secure enough here. Damon Halliwell: Very well. Verus Baelheit: This Weapon, which I have dubbed Norgannon's Might, we forged from Titanic Designs stored in Ulduar. Forged from Fragments stored in Key Titan facilities across Azeroth. It has one purpose. To destroy the Heart of Y'Shaarj, and the Foul machinations Hellscream has planned for it. Damon Halliwell: And to bring the orcs to their knees before us. Aranwen Westwood: Seems rather small... Verus Baelheit: A fortunate side effect... The Combined nature of the Three Fragments, all pieces of constellar metal teeming with Energy, when processed through the Stormforge, in the Temple of Invention... Tallera Weaver: How's turning your arm into stardust fortunate? That looks unhealthy. Verus Baelheit: Yielded a vessel capable of holding an infinitesimal of the power of the Titans. Kalecthos Delnathor: Yes, exactly what is happening to your arms? Verus Baelheit: A side effect... One I have not yet had time to analyze entirely... Kalecthos Delnathor: Surely you should not continue wielding it without knowing what it will do to you? Patho Steadfast: I think you should, look at what happen to the King of Ironforge, in drinking something from the past. Verus Baelheit: I would never say it is necessary for the greater good, Mister Delnathor... but I believe an exception can be made when battling Gods and Monsters. Mister Sasmussen? Franz J. Sasmussen: The Titans were never able to completely kill the Old Gods, which is why they were left trapped, in various places over Azeroth, like Ulduar. What exactly do you think a fragment of their power can do, then, all of their might could not? Kalecthos Delnathor: Well, Mr. Samussen, this is also just a fragment of an Old God. Verus Baelheit: The Titans were unable to kill the Old Gods due to their parasitic necrophotic infection, Mister Sasmussen. But the Target of this Celestial Blade is Not an Old God, but a long dead one, and only a Portion of its remains. It will suffice. Kalecthos Delnathor: What if this side effect turns you into a god among monsters, Archmage? What do we do then, if the power of a titan is wielded for wrong. Or if it is using your body for energy? You must consider the dangers. Miss Faralee, something to add? Faralee Zard: The.... Sha were a part of the old god. It was never honestly dead according to the Lorewalkers. Verus Baelheit: I have considered the risk, Mister Delnathor. As Well as the possibility that destroying the Heart would destroy me; believe me when I say... That if I was assured of the former... I would cheerfully accept the latter. Tallera Weaver: I for one hope it works spectacularly, then. No questions. Verus Baelheit: This entire situation is unprecedented, Miss. Unless there are any more questions?... Very well. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Thank you Archmage, Now we will have Councillor Dawnstrider speak on the taking of the docks of the orc city. Vorien Dawnstrider: The Alliance forces currently active in Durotar assaulted the Kor’Kron forces stationed at the docks this past Thursday. The combined Alliance forces were able to sufficiently damage the Kor’Kron forces which allowed the Alliance fleet to be able to land at the docks and drive off the remaining Kor’Kron back to the gates of Orgrimmar. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Now we will talk about the events coming up this week. Councillor Emerson, the floor is yours. Zanbor Emerson: In the next week we have several events coming up. Tomorrow at eight I will be holding a lecture in the Antonidas Memorial and on Monday the Chancellor will be available if anyone has any concerns they want to talk about. Damon Halliwell: Thank you I will take it from here. Now as Archmage Baelheit said the battle with Hellscream has not ended. We have taken the docks and the Army has landed. We have fortified the area and will now be attacking the main gate. I urge you all to come and aid the Alliance as Hellscream must be brought down. Aranwen Westwood: Aiding elsewhere unfortunately. Damon Halliwell: As also mentioned I will be hosting my weekly meeting with the Chancellor once more so that concerns may be brought to me. This will be held on Mondays at eight for one hour. Well then now I now open the floor to you all. If there is anything you would like to talk about or ask, please raise a hand of staff at this time. Kalecthos Delnathor: As for my contribution, Chancellor, I would like to inform the Senate that any time you can contact me, my shop is open in the Forge of Fate. I am a crafter of magical artifacts, and am ready to equip anyone who wishes to fight. Verus Baelheit: Miss Weaver. Please adress this Senate. Tallera Weaver: Thank you, and I apologize for my backhanded comment. Anyway. Altheira and I have been working to put everything I've been hallucinating since my accident at the Stormforge to paper. I will be turning all of the information over to you, Archmage, for study. It seems there may be more to properly using the weapon you've forged. Verus Baelheit: Yes, Miss Do'Ash presented me with a Transcript of your writings. I'm surprised. I thought this knowledge only existed in the Titan Keystone which contained the designs for Norgannon's Might. Tallera Weaver: There's more. We'll get it to you soon. Verus Baelheit: I eagerly await the results of your findings. Tallera Weaver: That's it. And uh. I baked cookies, they're in the lounge. Thank you. Verus Baelheit: Are there any others? Damon Halliwell: Well, then if no one has anything to add. We will now be moving on to promotions. Mr. Grave, please come forward. Mr. Grave you have been with us now for some time and have proven your skills and dedication to this senate. As such I grant you the promotion to Vanguard of the senate. Vhanis Grave: I thank you sir, I'll do my best. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Let me see... Mr. Aderimos please step forward. Mr. Aderimos you have been with us now for some time and have proven your skills and dedication to this senate. As such I grant you the promotion to Vanguard of the senate. Daelin Aderimos: Thank you, sir. I will prove my dedication and honor. Damon Halliwell: Well that brings this senate meeting to a close. Thank you all for coming and keep up the hard work that you all do. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes